A Song Called Everything
by rese
Summary: Laurie's feelings change. They go back. Sorry about the songficness.
1. Chapter 1

A Song Called Everything

By rese

Summary: Just some more problems with Laurie/Amy and more wanting of Jo/Laurie.

Disclaimer: Powderfinger own the song and lyrics "A Song Called Everything" I just thought it was very much related to Jo/Laurie. Louisa May Alcott owns the Little Women characters.

A/N: I've never really done a songfic thingy before and I know when I read them they usually piss me off to no end but I hope this is less "reading invasive". I promise to start writing for those challenges soon, school's just started again so…

…

How many more times will you say that you love me  
How many more times will you wake up beside me  
You think that you told me what I'd like to hear  
But I think you should tell me how you really feel

…

She rolled over to face him in the dark. "I love you."

She thought she saw him blink. "I love you too, Amy."

Amy blinked. "Do you really?" she wanted to ask him, her pride and nerves restraining her from ever knowing the answer she so desperately needed, early in the morning while he slept and late in the afternoon when he was out visiting _her_.

Was it folly to be jealous of her sister?

"Nmmf, Jo…" he mumbled in his sleep.

No, she thought not.

…

"Jo!" she spun about and seeing the tall figure strike up the path she dropped her basket in a most unmotherly way and ran to him.

"Teddy, my boy! It's so good to see you!" and she threw her arms about him, increasing the pleasure of her greeting for him, the action deemed safe by the ties to his Amy and her Fritz. Laurie grinned widely and hugged her back, closing his eyes as if the moment could burn into his mind by the action.

"Ho! And I thought you weren't as cast off as I." He saw her downward glance and smiled brightly to cover the lull. "You're not just saying pleasant things for my benefit, are you?" Laurie caught the tugs of a smile on her thin mouth and he tipped her chin up to look into those grey eyes she never knew haunted him.

"I always feel that someone who's turned out as well as you can always do with a little… shall we say endearments?" Jo's mischievous streak lit up with his flashing grin.

"Why, Jo! Are you telling me sweet nothings?" She laughed at that and battered away the hand that seemed suddenly troublesome.

"Only what you want to hear." And if Jo knew how true that statement was, she never would have opened her mouth. But as it was she turned, pausing only to fetch the basket of washing and entered the house, missing the sudden dark look in her brother-in-law's black eyes.

"You have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

I'll be your pawn, I'll be your king  
I'll bear your scorn, I'll wear your ring

…

"Laurie, it's so hot in the sun." Amy was always delicate about complaining and while she found that many refined ladies did practice it she knew just how unbecoming it was. So she stood up and as usual questioned him, "Won't you come in?" It was so much more considerate.

Laurie leaned back to catch her look. "Yes my Snow Queen," he said using the name he heard Jo call once. He moved to help Amy in, placing a hand over the precious bump her belly made, knowing the skin underneath the layers of expensive fabric she wore was smooth white.

"Thank you, dear." It was a small victory but it felt like a win nonetheless and she couldn't help curling her little hand around his large brown one.

It was almost perversely uncanny how much he and Jo were alike.

…

"Go away, Teddy; I'm busy." Laurie rolled his eyes at Jo's all too familiar words and stepped in front of her, frowning at the exasperated sigh that induced. "Truly, I am! Little Ted has somehow managed to stain his fingers with your cherries," here she poked him in the chest, "and only God knows where my pack of boys ran off to."

Laurie caught her flying hands and stepped again, bringing himself forward, closer to her. Jo looked away in discomfort and gave another sigh when he let go and moved away.

At least her tone had changed. Why he made her feel hot and flustered was beyond Jo's thinking.

"You won't let me come round anymore Jo, and I can't get along without having my usual talk with you." Taking a seat, Laurie referred to their newest tradition that had begun two Easters ago when her eldest son had gotten stuck up one too many trees and Amy had been ill with the flu. It had been a much needed relief to have someone to "woe and moan" to as Jo had called it for Fritz had gone to New York unexpectedly and Amy was in no state for soothing. So Laurie had been permitted back into Jo's closest circle of confidence.

"Oh, I am sorry Teddy, dear" and Jo did look it as she wrung her hands in her apron. "Please be patient with me? I know I'm not half so well tempered when Fritz is off but please," Jo dropped to her knees in front of his chair, "please understand, Teddy. I'll bear it up and spill to you later, I promise."

Laurie laughed at her clasped hands and humble pose, "Get up, Goose! Of course I'll wait. Only, I didn't know the old fellow had gone off so you must forgive me for my ignorance." Laurie mimicked her previous groveling.

"Oh, you're forgiven. Graciously, might I add?" Jo had long given up telling him Fritz wasn't _very_ old. She did frown, despite his comical pose when she discovered the presence of another ring on his long fingers.

She wouldn't mention it if he wasn't going to.


	3. Chapter 3

Our feet won't hardly touch the ground  
We'll float away without a sound  
You want to reach out and touch my hands  
You promise you'll do everything, everything, everything you can 

…

"Are you sure?" Laurie hadn't heard her voice tremble like that since the day Amy had almost drowned.

He wasn't sure now that he heard her fear. "Oh, yes definitely." But lying was always easier and he had gotten into that dreadful habit early and fast with his marriage.

"Promise?"

Laurie nodded putting his hands about Jo's waist and after a count of three he lifted her up, laughing both at her squeal and followed thump due to his sudden instability caused by his own mirth.

"Watch it, you!" he laughed some more and spun her about, forgetting the plan for the moment and enjoying Jo's mixed expressions. "Put me down properly or I'll never let you touch me again, Teddy!" and that settled him which in turn settled Jo literally on the fence.

"It's as high as I thought."

"Nonsense." Laurie paused in his climb to bat the idea away with his hand.

Jo carefully stood on the post, clinging to the bough of the tree they were supposed to work their way up. She wasn't sixteen anymore and he wasn't her neighbour and the whole situation seemed suddenly very foolish.

"How you managed to convince me to do this, Teddy, it's beyond me!" cried Jo when he held a hand down to her, trying to help her with the proper climbing.

His black eyes shadowed and he couldn't help turn his head away at her words, wondering if it was fate he could only be so persuasive over meaningless occasions. "Well you said yes, so here we go! Come on Jo, what happened to my adventurous second-in-command?"

"She grew up, got married and had two sons." Jo grumbled as she grasped the next branch, the rough bark scraping her hands.

"And not soon enough," his voice drifted down to her and Jo felt her stomach clench. Laurie's speech had seemed loaded with double meaning as of late and it worried her, especially if he was referring to that horrid proposal.

"Well, it all worked out for the best," said Jo, cringing at the silence that followed despite his arrival at the top of the tree. Maybe he had dropped it, like the leaves that he threw in her surprised face.

…

Jo tugged his sleeve, pointing to the sky at a particularly odd-looking cloud, her face lit up with the pleasure of a child. "Oh, look at that one! Doesn't it just remind you of Bethy's kit Crow? We had such fun trying to figure out the names you gave them." Jo reminisced and Laurie looked down at her, swinging his legs with a complimentary smile on his face.

Jo could almost swear they'd gone back in time from this height, and on catching Laurie's look she knew he felt it too. She'd almost give anything, do everything, to keep this very real elation, but as she told him before she had a husband and two boys. Yet as Laurie leaned closer, his tallness not fooling her young mind and older eyes Jo couldn't help wish.

"I don't feel so old up here with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Now how does it feel that I strung you along  
You're bound to try to conceal that maybe you had it wrong

…

"You can't keep going off, gallivanting about with Jo." Amy's hands were on her hips in a rare display of unkempt temper.

"And why not? Is it just because it's Jo?"

"You're not a boy anymore Laurie!" Amy almost screeched and he knew he'd struck a nerve. When he was a boy he loved Jo. When he was a man he loved Amy.

"Thank you," he nodded queerly to himself and gave a sharp bow before stalking out the room.

…

"I've gone and offended him, Jo. He won't speak nor lay eyes on me! Oh please, won't you help me?"

Jo took her sister's hand and patted it comfortingly. They sat in a small parlour in Plumfield and Amy had spent the past half hour pouring out the well guarded details of her first proper 'disagreement' with her husband. Naturally, Amy concealed the actual reason for their argument.

"How ironic," thought Amy, "that I should have to turn to Jo." But she had always admired her sister, knowing full well she was the only one who could reach the eye in the tempest that was Laurie's temper. Odd that their mother should think the two so incapable of reconciliation as life partners.

"Dear Amy, you shouldn't have insulted his pride!" Jo chided, upset that her sister would be at odds with Laurie by her own fault. "He is a man after all," here Amy winced at Jo's use of 'man' "and he does react frightfully to unreasonable marming."

"Oh but I am sorry! If only I could have kept my temper."

Jo touched her sister's protruding belly gently, "well I doubt that's entirely your fault. It really isn't like you."

Amy nodded, blinking away the water in her eyes that threatened to turn to tears. She had been too emotional as of late with child and it was playing havoc with her nerves. Thank heavens for dear Jo! She had birthed two boys and was a wonderous comfort to Amy's frazzled nerves.

"True. Would you speak to him for me?" and that was really why Amy depended so much on her older sister.

Jo seemed to pull back at first in mild surprise and then in thought. Amy had already involved her with this discussion and while Laurie would be cross with her first, ultimately he would thank her for her service. "Yes, I will."

Amy wasn't sure whether to be pleased with such determination or not.

…

"No. Leave it, Jo." she glared at his retreating back as he waved off her words.

"Teddy, _please_." That made him stop.

"Jo, it's no use. Amy's made me terribly mad and I don't want to forgive her." He turned to see his sister-in-law's confusion clear in her grey eyes. "Oh, please don't look at me so!"

But Jo just moved closer, her expression deepening and Laurie felt his throat tighten. "If I should, it would be your own fault. How could you treat poor Amy like this? She loves you so very much and you won't even speak to her."

There was a dreadful pause where Laurie's eyes darkened into a sort of madness and Jo felt his presence grow. "Now you know…" he said voice unusually deep and choky.

"Know what, please?" Jo asked as he walked off again, stopping when the realization hit her with such force. "Oh," her gaze lowered, knowing he meant how she had behaved towards him all those years ago. "Never mind."

"You know, I didn't use to mind." Laurie said in a defeated tone down the short corridor. "For all this time, playing husband to rich Amy, our perfect, delicate angel I didn't mind. But now Jo," he rushed forward with a desperate face, "now I want…"

Jo felt odd as he picked up her hand, and she watched as Laurie shifted his weight from foot to foot with a face as red as his flushed one. "Oh, please, please don't make me do it again." And that was the worst possible moment Jo could have looked up into his eyes.

"I thought –" his sentence got caught, refusing to leave the safety of his throat. Jo's pained expression was more than he could take, even more than his own disappointment and Laurie lamented ever opening his mouth. He'd really put his foot in it this time.

"I'm so sorry." They both were.


	5. Chapter 5

There's too many true feelings you've had to contain  
When you wake up tomorrow will you still feel the same?

…

Laurie leaned over his desk, head in hands, wishing that the sun wouldn't cast such a happy light over his dark hair. Wasn't it supposed to rain when your life was crumbling about you?

"My lord," Laurie's head bolted up and he saw who the little voice belonged to – his very pregnant wife.

"Oh, Amy -" he stopped himself before he apologized. She didn't know and she didn't have to.

Seizing the opportunity for reconciliation with at least one March sister, he stood and walked over to Amy pushing the sense of déjà vu away, even as he stopped a bit to kiss her. "Let's not argue like this ever again."

The blue hope that shone back under her golden brow caused his guilty conscience to look away briefly. Laurie felt a pang hit his chest and pull at his throat as she spoke very gently, "I'm sorry for thinking those horrible things, my love!" Amy took his head in her hands and he gulped, "I should never have doubted you. Jo's made me see just how much you truly care and I want you to know I've always felt the same. Could you forgive me for being such a little fool?"

Laurie held her wrists, staring back. If she knew… "Yes." It came out harsher and more inelegant than he had planned but she was smiling and Laurie felt a little of the tension in his heart ease. They would have a child, a proper family and live their lives just the same. Amy would never have to know or taste the feelings he had to conceal.

…

Laurie was smiling as he dreamed and Amy grinned back at his sleeping form, wondering what made the lines that had deepened in his face disappear. He had been so good, ready to put all the anger and confusion of the past week behind him that she had thanked him well and proper many times each night, stopping only for her unborn child's sake. If only he could know how passionately she truly felt! Perhaps then he'd have a taste of what Jo's love might've bought him, for she was usually cool but attentive unlike her fiery sister.

Amy quickly rolled away, angry that she should think of Jo in their bed after such events. Still, it was only a positive comparison and a thought on Amy's own improvement, so the little wife shrugged it off with the tug of sleep.

She settled her head on the soft pillow, wondering at how smooth it seemed, like the skin of her bed-partner. Finding the allure to test that similarity too strong, Amy turned back to her husband and lifted a pale timid hand over to the dark figure.

"Mmm, Amy…" Laurie slurred in his sleep and Amy thrilled at the sound of her name on his dreaming lips. So it was she who made him smile so peacefully!

She laid her hand on his chest and watched it rise and fall with his heavy breath, surprised only when he moved onto his side, unconsciously discarding her touch. Amy smiled anyway and patted him before deciding to sleep.

The air felt heavier and Amy could feel her body sink against the bed, too tired to hold itself up. Her breathing slowed and she wouldn't for the life of her open her eyes.

Sleep clasped for her, reaching closer and closer but just before she let it take her, Amy heard a muffled groan.

"No, Jo…. plee- I lo…"

They never felt the same.

**The end.**

…

_I know, I usually leave it all nicely tied up with Jo/Laurie but my reality mind tells me Jo would never hurt Fritz by leaving him. Poor old Laurie, he just can't win. I can't accept Amy and move on either, so maybe he'd have company. These characters are getting too real to me. That story was really about nothing hey…sorry._


End file.
